The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for imaging and measuring a foot, and, in particular, to a compact mirror assembly arrangement for use in a foot imaging and measurement apparatus.
Various types of mechanical and electrical devices for measuring a foot have been previously proposed to assist with selecting an appropriate size or style of shoe for a wearer or to provide shoes with dimensions customized to the foot measurements of a wearer. Mechanical devices may be difficult to use correctly. Electrical devices may be cumbersome and not easily moved to accommodate use by multiple persons. The athletic shoe industry continues to research ways to improve the fit of athletic shoes, and to customize the fit to an individual wearer.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a foot imaging and measurement apparatus that is easy to use and is readily transportable.